Of Kisses and Quiet Confessions
by multifandom-masterfulshipper
Summary: Dave and Karkat both have something constantly on their minds, and it's each other. But a quiet day and a moment of comfort finally pulls the well hidden truth from their lips, and the two finally start the relationship they both have secretly longed for. And they both can't help thinking, as far as relationships go, they seem to be off to a wonderful start, even the Mayor agrees!


_carcinoGenetiscist began trolling turntechGodhead at [17:43]_

CG: HEY

TG: sup man

CG: THE METAPHORICAL CEILING AS YOU WOULD SAY DUMBASS

TG: aw i am so proud of you karks youre moving up in the world

CG: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT THERE BEFORE YOU GO INTO ANOTHER OF YOUR PRETENTIOUS FUCKING MONOLOGUES ABOUT THE RECENT CHANGE IN MY SPEECH PATTERS DUE TO EXTENDED TIME WITH YOUR STUPID FACE

TG: i am touched really that you keep me in such high regards thanks to being best bros for about a sweep

CG: WOW

CG: THE COOL KID HIMSELF ACTUALLY HAD THE GRACE TO REFERENCE MY LOWLY CULTURE; THIS MUST BE THE SECOND APOCALYPSE! NOTICE THE TOTALLY SARCASTIC SHOUTPOLE TO EMPHASIZE JUST HOW STUPID THIS ALL IS. BESIDES, IT'S BEEN A SWEEP AND A HALF DIPSHIT

TG: whatever man i was trying

TG: do you wanna hang out or not

TG: the mayor is all tuckered out from some major remodeling on cantown so we got a few hours to ourselves

CG: AW ALRIGHT, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE. HOW IS HE DOING?

TG: hes good just sleeping peacefully in a yarn pile in the corner

TG: hey i would even watch a romcom with you i am so bored

TG: what do you say kittykat?  
CG: STOP THE STUPID HUMAN MEOWBEAST ORIENTED NICKNAMES AND I WILL CONSIDER NOT PUNCHING YOU IN THE FACE WHEN I SEE YOU.

TG: okay okay jeez i dont hate you like that karkles

CG: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDOUCHE, I AM HEADING OVER ALRIGHT? STOP BEING A STUPID BULGEWAD FOR A COUPLE HOURS SO WE CAN SHARE WONDERFUL *PLATONIC* "BRO TIMES". DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS THOUGH ASSHAT.

TG: deal

TG: love ya too kitten ;)

 _turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGenetiscist [17:57]_

CG: WAIT…WHAT THE FUCK!?

CG: GOD DAMMIT STRIDER

CG: GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE!

CG: FUCK YOU!

 _carcinoGenetiscist_ _ceased trolling_ _turntechGodhead [17:59]_

Karkat groans in annoyance and logs off, face palming at the blonde's actions. He threw on a fresh baggy sweater and walked down to the end of the hall where wonderful cantown lay behind double doors. When he entered, Dave looked back at him and smiled, waving him over. He waved back, ignoring the flutterbugs that arose in his abdominal cavity. Dave sweeps over to him, narrowly missing a post-office with his cape as he draws the shorter troll into a hug. Karkat lets out a squeak but hugs him back, grumbling at him with slight frustration.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WARN ME BEFORE DOING THAT FUCKASS?" He pulls away and folds his arms, throwing Dave a halfhearted scowl. Dave simply shrugs shooting him a mildly apologetic expression.

"Sorry Kittykat" He says smiles lightly, it being more genuine than the stoic cool-kid would like. Karkat smiles lightly back, punching his shoulder lightly with playfulness.

"I forgive you, but just this once." He points a finger at him, smiling anyway despite his scolding tone. Dave smirks and guides him over to a bench near where the Mayor was sleeping, half buried in pink, purple, and green yarn. Dave weaves his way to a mini-fridge and calls behind him lightly, careful not to wake the mayor.

"You want some apple juice bro?" He bent down to grab himself a bottle of the sweet nectar, waiting for Karkat's reply in case he needed to grab a second.

"Sure." He shrugged, having taken a small liking for the beverage over the two years they had spent together so far. Dave smirked and walked back with two bottles, cracking his open and taking a swig as he sat down. Karkat followed suite, smiling at the sweet fruity taste he was always met with. Dave snuck a glance beside him, smiling and blushing lightly at the troll's face of contentment. He contemplates showing Karkat his eyes, but dismisses it quickly, having gone two years without ever having him see them, and deciding to keep it that way. Though, the thought keeps bothering him and something is telling him he should go for it, at least go for _something_ even if that didn't include actually confessing to his best bro finally. Karkat noticed him staring a little and shot him a scowl, blushing lightly as he wondered how long Dave had been looking at him. "THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT STRIDER?" He growled weakly, not actually being angry at him but putting up the grumpy exterior as was habit after all 7 sweeps of his life.

Dave deadpanned and fixed his shades. "Just spacing off, don't gotta be all defensive Kittykat. I wasn't ogling your bulge." He chuckled lightly and took another swig of his apple juice, flicking his head a bit to sweep his bangs into their usual place again. Karkat blushed bright and punched him hard in the shoulder, chugging his apple juice like the cold liquid would cool his burning face. Dave chuckled again and set a hand down, it consequently ending up close to Karkat's own hand. He noticed but didn't do a thing, curious as to how this would end up. Karkat drew his hand into his lap, not noticing a thing and looked at Dave once he'd calmed down.

"If you would stop being an insufferable wastechute we could actually go watch a romcom like you said you would." He huffed and stood again, glaring into his shades, honestly wanting to just rip the things off and see what his flushcrush was so worried about that he never showed them. However, the way Dave responded caught him quite off guard as he watched the blonde's pale hand reach up for the dark aviators and remove them from their perch on his nose. He stared into Dave's eyes speechless for a second before he blurted. "Whoa…They're red…" He looked into them with awe, both curious and indignant toward the reason he chose to hide them, was it weird for humans? If so, what the fuck, his eyes are amazing!

"No shit." He muttered looking away, biting his lip, though still thankful that Karkat didn't seem to be upset by the sight of his mutant red irises. He sat by the human again, catching his gaze with some difficulty.

"My eyes will be like that in a sweep or so you know." He said softer than he thought possible for himself, smiling lightly for reassurance. Dave looked shyly away and nodded his thanks, his emotions on full display, the normal stoic façade having fallen alongside his shades. Karkat leaned toward him to draw him into a hug, nuzzling into him lightly with a soft purr. Dave hesitated in hugging him back, the nuzzling being a new thing he received from the raven-haired boy in his arms. When he did hug back he pulled Karkat closer, cautious on making the assumption and doubting this would work but going for it anyway. He could only hope that this didn't crash and burn.

"I'm flushed for you too Karkat." He said softly into his shoulder, a bit afraid when Karkat pulled back suddenly, bracing himself for the worst. Instead the troll kept his hands on Dave's shoulders and met is eyes, a smile pulling at his thin black lips.

"W-wait, really?" He said in a small, shy voice, the flutterbugs coming back ten-fold. Dave nods and kisses his grey nose lightly, hoping he didn't go too far. Karkat simply blushed deeply and mewled slightly, though he didn't protest the taller boy's actions, a tiny smile etching its way onto is features instead.

"Do you wanna be my matesprit?" He used the troll terms out of respect for the teen, wanting to get to know his culture for his crush even though he had said at first how much he didn't care about troll romance. Karkat smiled wider and nodded, his blush refusing to fade from his cheeks. Dave pulled him a little closer and whispered into the now small space between them. "Is it okay if I kiss you on the lips this time?" He smiles and bites his lip lightly, letting his eyes slide closed as he touched his forehead to Karkat's.

"Yes, that is okay." He murmured, waiting for Dave to make the first move. There was some light shuffling beside them but they ignored it as Dave leaned in and kissed him lightly, it lasting about 3 seconds before he pulled away. When he opened his eyes, he wanted to melt; Karkat was already looking at him with a wide grin on his face. Dave took this as encouragement and leaned in again, reaching a hand up to cup his boyfriend's cheek, putting a little force into it now. Karkat mewled lightly again and returned the force. It was sort of messy and awkward but neither boy would have it any other way. Karkat's heart fluttered wildly and a firework show went off behind Dave's eyes before he softly pulled away from Karkat's warm, and quite frankly terribly inviting black lips. Karkat met his eyes and giggled lightly, a truly happy smile lighting his whole face in a way that made Dave's heart skip a beat like this was some cheesy romcom.

All this _was_ like some cheesy romcom, but the blonde agreed, if this is how those characters felt inside, he would never complain about another cliché gushy scene again, now he knew how they felt, he could relate. He smiled back just as bright, not caring how much emotion shone through his eyes.

"You should smile more often kittykat; you look amazing when you smile." He nuzzled his cheek, drawing another giggle from the shorter teen.

"Maybe I will." He hummed, pulling him into another kiss, the light purr rising to a steady rumble throughout his chest. Dave hummed at that before hearing some more shuffling beside them now mixed with a light and steady _pat pat pat_. They both turned in curiosity to find the Mayor looking at them and clapping with a big smile on his face. They both laughed lightly and went over to sit beside him in the pile, the time player giving the small carapacian an enthused fist-bump, a laugh still caught in the back of his throat. Karkat leaned on Dave, chuckling lightly as the Mayor settled in between them. "Well, it looks like the Mayor ships us." Karkat chirruped lightly, eliciting a hum of agreement from the teen beside him.

Dave smirks and kisses Karkat lightly again for the Mayor to see. He just rolled his small eyes and stuck a finger in his mouth, though he still appeared to be laughing. They all smiled and laughed it off, the two boys catching each other's gaze, eyes shining softly as they instinctually took the other's hand as if they had come to a silent agreement in that moment.

"Is everyone up for some video games?" Dave asked, not breaking eye contact with his new boyfriend. Karkat nodded and so did the Mayor, and they headed out together, Karkat's hand staying in Dave's for the majority of the night.

 **I hope you guys loved it! Please rate and review it makes me feel special you guys are awesome, sorry I know I promised lots of stuff but my computer broke :(( Here I am though! :DD Hopefully I can bring to you all the DaveKat and DirkJake your shipper hearts could desire! :33 Stay awesome peeps!**

 **Also, I might turn this into a full fanfic with lots of chapters that focuses on their growing and developing relationship and includes by the end of it the scenes from the updates where they are dorks and the whole romcom snuggle scene. What do you think? Should I? Feel free to drop me a message in my inbox. I am also open for prompts or starters! Love you guys! :33**

– **The-self-proclaimed-King-of-Ships**


End file.
